


Draw Me A    Sheep

by jesse_malec



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesse_malec/pseuds/jesse_malec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is reading a book that makes him think of Max. Magnus is there to take his mind off it.</p><p>Inspired by The Little Prince, from which I personally learnt a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me A    Sheep

It was very late at night, probably around two in the morning, Alec thought. He was caught up in his book, so into it he barely noticed Magnus standing in the corner of the room. Alec had come home early from practice at the Institude this evening due to an urgent meeting of the New York council. He's been reading The Little Prince ever since. It was one of Max's favourite book. The only thing that reminded Alec of his long-lost little brother. 

The early phases of mourning have passed, but he had to remember his younger brother. The giggles he choked on when playing hide and seek in the library. Hodge didn't approve of him running around precious books that much, but Max was too adorable for anyone to be truly mad at him. After all, he was only a child. He was only a child, Alec seemed to be thinking more deeply. It was only when Magnus coughed as to get his boyfriend's attention that Alec detached his eyes from the pages of the book he was holding closely to his heart.

"Hello, my love," introduced Magnus who just got out of the shower, with a towel around his waist and a grin on his damp face. Glad to finally have half of Alec's divided attention. 

Alec didn't reply with words, but with a bigger smile than Magnus was wearing. He wasn't faking it, he genuinely was happy that Magnus had done showering, that meant they could go to bed. He simply did not want his words to reveal the pain that had just hit him few moments ago. Magnus wasn't expecting Alec to engage in a full-on conversation for he had just interrupted his reading, but it was stronger than Magnus to comment on the situation.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are a man of few words, aren't you. You are lucky kissing involves no talking," purred Magnus to his lover, reaching for the sheets before he got too cold. 

"And you, Mr. Bane, are not a man of few inches..." retorked Alec, definitely blushing at the sight of his naked boyfriend under the canari silk.

Magnus broke into laughter before asking what kind of book Alec was reading. "Someone is feeling kinky tonight," winked Magnus at Alec. 

Alec could tell his cheeks were giving up on him, but he restrained himself and replied in a normal tone. "The Little Prince." 

"Oh, french poetry. I see. Such a turn on."

To Magnus' flirty comment was a long pause before Alec inhaled profoundly, shutting his eyes and bending his head down. 

"It was Max's." Alec let out these words, but Magnus could see something hanging on. Sorrow. He propped the book back on the night table, turned off the dim light and covered his chest with the silk sheets, leaving Magnus in the dark. 

No sex tonight Magnus thought. As he was just about to turn around and go to sleep, after leaning in to kiss Alec goodnight, Alec broke the silence he put them in.  
"Draw me a sheep."

It was a short moment before the warlock realized what Alec was implying. He was quoting The Little Prince. Magnus was familiar with this novel for he had met the guy who wrote it, but had no idea how to please his defeated boyfriend. Until Magnus thought of pleasing himself, in the process, too.

Not long has passed after Alec's unexpected request before Magnus asked the shadowhunter to turn around, on his belly. 

Alec's whole body felt tense but soon relaxed under Magnus' touch. The warlock was sitting on his boyfriend's butt in a massage position, his knees digging the mattress. The only thing keeping them from full contact were Alec's draws. He didn't even think of removing them seen Alec's mellow mood tonight. 

Magnus' mouth came to Alec's ear with a soft voice speaking of beautiful landscapes and eternal skies. Alec embraced the feel of naked Magnus on his back, his hair tickling the shadowhunter's face as he narrates the story of François de Saint-Exupéry in low and romanceful tones.

Alec was fond of litterature, but he never thought he'd enjoy a bedtime story this bad in his entire life. Through poetry, Magnus would curl his fingers on his boyfriend’s upper back, trail down his nails on his Marks, exhaling warmth on his neck and depict the full frame of Alec's muscular bare back. Magnus would massage small areas down his spine to his small back. Alec could feel the growing erection on his ass as Magnus grinded swiftly to the rhytmh of the story he was telling.  
Magnus purred in between deep breaths and slow moans, feeling every scar left on Alec’s porcelain skin. His hands, his grip, speaking their own love language. As if reading a book filled with words of hopes and dreams, every heartbeat more precious then the other.  
Alec could barely focus on the words on Magnus' lips. Reality seemed to have caught up on Alec in between two stars because he felt Magnus’ groin pounding in his underwear to get out. The blood rushed through his entire body at light speed and he could hear every heartbeat in his ears. Magnus must have been using magic when circling his fingertips on his lover's back. Magnus pressed sweet kisses here and there, never letting go of the adventures of The Little Prince. 

“"Here is my secret. It is very simple.  
It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye."” Magnus' voice rose when quoting the author. The words were directly aimed at Alec. Magnus wanted him to believe that, even though Max is gone, Max lives on inside of him. He will forever. 

Alec got on his back, facing Magnus now in the night glow. His hair was falling to his face and Alec loved that. The necklaces around his neck made his entire body look glorious. Magnus looked like a prince, too, thought Alec to himself. He tenderly moved his fingers to toss a lock from the warlock prince's eye and pressed his body to his, getting a tight grip of his lover's back and neck, and locked lips with him. The words he'd spoken made his heart shiver and Alec could finally see it. The truth. 

He firmly kissed Magnus thinking of what he'd just said and let his heart speak the truth it knows too well. "I love you so much, Magnus," breathed out Alec, leaning his forhead on the caramel chest holding him from falling to pieces. “Like a rose,” Alec thought.

“"What is essential is invisible to the eye. That is why we close our eyes when we laugh, when we kiss and when we dream,"” insisted Magnus. "And I get do all of these things with you. I love you too, biscuit." 

They slowly parted their bodies only to get closer in a spooning position, Magnus being the little one. Alec kissed the back of Magnus' neck and pulled him closer. "I'm never counting sheep again," whispered Alec, digging his head in his lover's tousled hair, slowly falling asleep under the stars' gaze.


End file.
